He is
by Vernicy Psyche
Summary: Poems about HE. Read and guess who.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I'm eating a strawberry flavoured sucker while writing this... I think that says something._

* * *

><p><strong>they<strong> call [me] _c_-r-_a_-z-_y_

INSANE

**they** say *he* is a nerd

GEEK

**they** say [I'm] way too good for *him*

BETTER

**they** say *he* is a wimp

WEAK

**they** make fun of [me]

LOSER

**they** push *him* down

FREAK

[I] don't do a thing

AFRAID

as *he* finally breaks down

WEEPS

**they** smile at *his* tears

MONSTERS

that's enough for [me] to

SPEAK

*he* is the **s**t**r**o**n**g**e**s**t** person [I] know

HERO

everytime *he* ignores **them**

SMART

[I] see *his* eyes turn

DARK

but [I] smile at *him*

AND

just hope that *he* feels the

SPARK

maybe someday *he* might

MAYBE

leave *his*

MARK

on the _**world**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I was like sitting in Study Hall when I wrote this. I seem to get my best ideas in there... weird. Anyways if you think you know who it is then just take a guess and send me a review :) Hope you liked it._

_Darke Whispers (CHECK OUT HER STORIES!)- You can review (since I know you will anyways) but since I already told you... don't give anything away. _

_Anyways... yeah. Please review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all those who read and reviewed. (iwannabeanauror, Darke Wispers, Pokoto) You guys really made my day :) Yes, Neville was last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: You know I really <em>did<em> have my ninjas steal Harry Potter... they just turned it invisible to hide the evidence**

* * *

><p>he is the sand in my shoe which irritates the heck out of me<p>

_he is the dead rat under my porch which really smells from time to time_

he is the bee in the spring which never seems to leave me alone

_he is the rabbit in my garden that I just wanna shoot sometimes_

**he is nails on a chalkboard which drives me just a little bit crazy**

he is the divination teacher who makes absolutely no sense

_and he is the strawberry jelly on my peanut butter sandwhich which I absolutely HATE_

_**BUT!**_

after a while I guess you start to like the sand and it doesn't feel quite right if it's not there

_and the smell may never go away entirely but on a good day you may not smell it_

and maybe being left alone isn't always a good thing

_the rabbit, though annoying, is unbearably cute and you realize you couldn't hurt it_

**and I guess I was always a bit crazy so I guess it really makes no difference**

sometimes, making no sense is the fun part of life though

_and I was always told there was a fine line between love and hate._

_I realized once it wasn't there that..._

_I really did love it too_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So just review with who you think it is! I hope you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

afraid to do right, afraid to do wrong

doesn't really know what's going on

_in the Deep Deep Dark_

his services volunteered

he doesn't want to be here

_in the Deep Deep Dark_

feeling hate all around 

never really hearing sound

_in the Deep Deep Dark_

forced for his own sake

he determines another's fate

_in the Deep Deep Dark_

scared to speak, scared to feel

not realy knowing if it's all real

_in the Deep Deep Dark_

they closed the gate

now there's no escape

_in the Deep Deep Dark_

gaining sense of wrong and right

he might just see a hint of light

_there in the Deep Deep Dark_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Sitting here after soccer practice... good to know my deoderant works :) But of course I'm not JKRowling cuz she probably doesn't play soccer<strong>

**A/N: As stated before... my best ideas come in Study Hall. Sorry bout the disclaimer on the bottom... my computer was spazzing on my and not letting me put anything at the top.**

**So the last one was James... Review and guess who :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Let's just do this the easy way. Chuck Norris came and roundhouse kicked me until I admitted HP wasn't mine.**

* * *

><p>they called him *crazy*<p>

called him a [fool]

said he wasn't fit

to be running a school

they called him e-v-i-l

called him a _murderer_

but they don't know

what really happened to her

most powerful wizard?

yes, he won a ~duel~

but that's not enough

to consider him /c/o/o/l/

which team did he like?

did he fight his brother?

Just leave it to Rita Skeeter

to figure out the

Life and Lies of that ole geezer

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... Wrote this in Study Hall... I think it's pretty clear who this one is about... but this is not one of my best but um... please review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I feel I should tell you the truth even though the lie is much better: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>books<p>

they tell you everything

they tell you about the world

_and made up ones_

they tell you about people

_and made up ones_

books

they tell you everything

they tell you about evil

_and their forces_

they tell you about monsters

_and their nature_

books

they tell you everything

except for one little detail

_the person you least suspect is in them:_

...me

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I've been so busy! I've had school, the drama-llama paid a visit with my friends, and the guy I like broke his phone and he goes to a different school so I can't talk to him. *sigh* **

**But you probably don't care so... Chapter 3: Draco. Chapter 4: Dumbledore.**

**A BIG thanks to all those who reviewed and I promise I'll mention you next chapter! **

**So review and guess who!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Somehow I don't think poetry is what JK had in mind for HP... oh well.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't my fault they didn't understand<p>

It wasn't my fault they were different

But did they know that?

No, that's why they blamed me

_It wasn't my fault they were dirty_

_It wasn't my fault they were lesser than me_

_But did they know that?_

_No, that's why they didn't like me_

It wasn't my fault it was seen as murder

It wasn't my fault they were weak

But did they know that?

No, that's why they were afraid

**_I guess the only flaw I had... w_****_as not being very good at convincing people_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hullo! I am back with another chapter! Thanks to... Pokoto, iwannabeanauror, Dark Wispers, DarkFaie, TheGarbageCanIsNotAMonster, siriuslybigfanofhp, Creative Central, and mrsginnypotter12347 for reviewing! it really means a lot! The last chapter was Remus. **

**Please review and guess who! :)**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry but, I don't think I'm continuing this story. I just don't have the passion for it anymore :/ And plus I have three other stories that I'm working on right now that I'm really into. I'm also studying for finals, and trying to keep up on all of my schoolwork, so that take time away from here. I know, I'm giving excuses, and I'm such a horrible person. I feel bad especially because this is the first story I've really given up on. :/ I promise if life gets less hectic, and have a sudden urge to write, I'll continue this story, but for the time being, I won't be. If you want to check out my stories that I'm currently writing, that would be great, but you don't have to. So... sorry and hope you don't hate me. **

**Read ya around  
>-Vernicy Psyche<strong>


End file.
